


Bedtime Reading

by Eve_Applebottom



Series: Belle's Bedtime Reading [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Humor, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secrets in the library, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, sexy bedtime stories, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: While exploring the library Belle comes across a rather unusual book the like of which she has never seen. It's quite enlightening and she and Adam are quite happy to explore some of the ideas it suggests.





	Bedtime Reading

Belle was discovering that despite the breaking of the spell there was still much more to the castle than there first apeared. 

For one thing, who ever had designed it had seemed to have a mania for secrets. 

Concealed behind decorative wallpaper and pannaling where hidden doors. Passages, cupboards, even small rooms were one could escape the maddness and hussle of the palace for a moments quite relaxation. Most of them forgotten, exept perhapse by Lumiére and Plumette. The mumbled cries of “ooh la la!” and “mon dieu!” had prevented an embaracing scene while Belle had been exploring.

Keen to make herself the best posible ruler, Belle was searching out every book she could find on political phylosiphy, history, and ecomonics. Adam was amused by the fact that when faced with a problem his wife's first course of action was almost always to find a book but he helped her as best he could. He had indeed not read every book in the library and some were in greek but he recommended the titles he thought might be of help or interest.

Annoyingly the secret obssesed castle planner seemed to have got his hands on the library too. There was no order that Belle could discover to the shelving of the books, not alphabetical, not by subject or date, and as if that were not infuriating enough a great many were behind hidden panels or double shelves. In some cases this was to protect delicate tombs of great age, but in others it just seemed to have been done at whim.

As such it caused Belle little surprise when trying to steady herself while atop a ladder she brushed across a piece of ornimental carpentry that turned out to the button that revealed a before hidden shelve. The books themselves were more unusual, in how ordinary they were trying to appear. Plane brown covers, no adornment, not even titles. Curiosity peaked, Belle took one at random and added it to her pile.

It was only when she was leaving the library that the little book reveled it’s secrets. It fell from her basket and landed open to an illistration, as if it could no longer contain itself. 

As she stooped to retreave it, Belle froze, transfixed by the image. It was title Her Oyster and Her Pearl.

She felt heat rushing to her face. 

The illustration was of a women –and there was no mistake that it was VERY MUCH a women- barely clothed, on a bed reminiscent of a large oyster shell. The little that she wore was largly comprised of ropes of pearls. Her head was thrown back in apparent ecstasy as she, oh my! 

Belle had to slam the book shut.

The women was pulling a rope of peals back and forth between her thighs, causing it to rub against her most intimate “pearl” as did.

Belle was not totally nieve in matters of the bedroom. She had after all grown up in a farming community so new what happened between male and a female. She was also french, and had been married now for a number of months. Adam had introduced her to the practice of the intimate act. He had been a kind and gentle lover, teaching her about this she’d never even read about in her little provincial town. And she enjoyed it, most definatly. But still she blushed as she hid the little brown book in a pocket of her dress.

“Everything alright deary? You look a little flushed?”

“Oh, yes Mrs. Pots. I’m fine, just, it’s just a little stuffy in the library and I was feeling a little faint. I think I’ll lie down.”

“I’ll bring you up a cup of sweet mint tea, and tell the Master you’ve gone to bed early when he returns.”

The grandmotherly Mrs. Pots bussled off as Belle climbed the stairs to her room, ideally wondering if her young mistress might be expecting? 

 

Belle lay in her bed, the little brown book in her hands. She hadn't noticed that the blue of evening had turned to the black of night. 

The book, well, it was pornography! But not like the filthy pictures that were passed about by drunk old men and pubestant boys in the tavern . The ones she had certinly not sneaked a glance -she defiantly hadn't- at as they were passed beneath the tables next to hers. That was disgusting, but this was, different. The stories in the book made her feel things she was only now finding words for now. 

She knew she shouldn’t be reading it but there was one story she kept being drawn back to. A story about a wilful Countess teasing and tormenting her Tutor. How she tried to drive him wild and how at last he bent her over his desk and…. Belle read over it again, imaging herself and Adam… The Tutor’s hand slid up the Countesses exposed thigh before coming down with a slap on her upturned bottom…

“I didn’t mean to be kept so late, damned buracrates wanting to complicate even the simplest task with mountains of red tape.”

Adam swept in through the door. The lifting of the spell had returned him to human form but he still had an enormous presence, one that some found intimidating at times.

He pulled off his jacket and flopped onto the bed.

“There are times I miss being able to tear through stonework. Crawls had there uses,” he said looking at his now tamed and manicured fingernails.

Belle franticly tried to hide the little book in the bed, cursing herself that she had so nearly been caught reading such a thing.

Adam turn to his wife.

“How was your day?”

He moved up the bed to sit next to her. As he did so his hand came across the book. 

“Ah, reading in bed again, though I do wish you wouldn’t leave them right where I’m planing to sleep. Spines arent goood for the spine.” He turned it over in his hands and Belle felt her face turning crimson. “So what was it this time, reading for education or pleasure?”

He stopped as he saw her face. A smile with a hint of the beast chased about the corner of his lips. Belle felt a flutter low in her stomach. 

“Belle, are you blushing?” 

“No!” 

“You are. Why? Is it this?”

He held the book just far enough from her that she’d have to streach across him to reach it. She knew it was probibly a trap, but sometimes she liked to be trapped by the beast.

She reached. He garthered her up and pulled her close to him, pinning her under him as he buried his face in her neck. She squirmed and giggled as the hint of stubble brushed her skin.

“My blushing bride, I’ve missed you so much.” Belle couldn’t help laugh, even though she felt the same way. They had been apart for little more than a day.

Adam propped himself on one elbow.

“Oh, you laugh at my sentiment! The women who finds Romeo and Juliette such a beautiful romance. I am mortally wounded. I may never recover.”

She kissed him. It was a sweet kiss and she could feel him smiling.

“I missed you too.” 

Adam settle himself more comfortably next to Belle, their fingers interlacing. 

“So what about this book has my beautiful Belle blushing?”

“It’s just a book I found in the library. A silly book, I fell asleep reading it, it’s nothing.” But Adam was already opening it. His eyes widened. A picture really did paint a thosand words.

“And had pleasant dreams I hope. So this is what embarrassed you?” 

Belle tried to hide her face, but Adam took it in one of his strong hands.

“Did you like any of what you read?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s nothing to be embaraced by if you did, though I do like seeing you blush. Enjoying erotic literature is nothing to be ashamed of, and neither is not enjoying it.”

Erotic literature. Belle stored away that term for later use.

“I might have been reading a part I liked when you came in.”

“Yes? Why don’t you show me.”

Something about this excited Belle. It felt, naughty, but also safe with Adam next to her, sharing it with her.

“This one.” She showed him. This story too had an illistration. The countress bent over the desk, her bottom starting to turn red, the tutors hand raised.

“Ah, that one.” He kissed her ear on the most ticklish spot. “Spanking.” Hearing him say the word sent another flutter through her. “And you enjoyed reading it?” 

Belle only nodded, not sure if she trusted herself to speak.

“And would you be insterested?”

“In what?”

“In being spanked. By me. Having me spank you.”

Belle bit her lip and blushed further. Yes, she would, the idea excited her as much as it made her nervous.

“Yes. And would you? Be intersted in spanking me?”

He gently kissed her cheek. “I would. But only if you want me to.”

“I think I want you to.”

“Tell me if you don’t like it. I’ll stop the moment you tell me to.” 

He guided her off the bed and to her dressing table.

“Hold on to the back of the chair and bend over.”

Belle did as she was told. She could see her reflection, her breasts rising in the material of her thin nightdress, Adam standing behind her. She thought she recognised the look in his eyes. A touch of the beast.

He ran a hand over her proffered bottom. It sent a shiver through her. He squeesed lovingly.

“I’m going to spank you Belle. I’ll stop as soon as you ask.” He grinned his wicked grin, the one that remined her of the beast. “But I wont start till you ask either.”

He kept rubbing her bottom as she met his eyes in the mirror and swollowed.

“Please Adam, I want you to spank me.”

His hand landed gently on her bottom. Even though she’d been expecting it and it was light she still gave a little “oh” of surprise.

Another, this time her other cheek, and again a little “oh”.

“Would you like me to keep going?”

“Yes.” She stuck her bottom out futher and wiggled it for him. He let out a growl and spanked her again, a little harder, the slapping sound followed soon by a gaspe.

Adam came closer. She could feel the heat of his body. On hand squeesed her bottom as the other snaked around her waist, down her stomach and cupped her sex.

“Do you like it?”

Belle found she was wet and she started to rock against his hand.

“Yes.”

He spanked her again and again. It hurt but in a good way. She could feel a warm glow along with the stinging ache. It was making her ache in other places too. Then he stopped spanking her and began to rub her bottom.

“I can feel how wet you are. Will I keep going?”

Belle could only moan her yes as he started to stroke her ‘pearl’. 

Looking in the mirror she watch as Adam, her prince, slowly knelt and lifted her nightdress. He spanked her again harder. His other hand was busy between her thighs.

“You’re starting to blush again Belle, just at the other end.” 

He kissed her pink bottom, letting the stubble of his cheek rub against the tender flesh.

“More, please.” 

Her hips were rocking wildly much to Adams delight.

“More of this?” He spanked her. “Or this?” he kissed her reddening cheek. “Or maybe this?” With that he slipped one of his fingers teasingly between the wet folds of her sex, not enough to penetrate just to promise. 

“All of them?” 

He laughs and gave her what she asked for. He spanked her bottom harder turning it red only to kiss it better, and all the while she rode his hand, bringing herself closer and closer.

“God, Adam! I want you, I need more of you inside me.” 

This was what he had been waiting for. 

Belle moaned in frustration as his hand left her to free himself of his breaches but soon he was behind her again, one arm wrapped about her holding her close as he rubbed his length along her soft wet entrance.

“Ask me again.” He whispered into her ear.

“Adam.” She swollowed a moan as he started to play with her pearl. “Adam, I want you to fuck me.”

He gasped in surprise both at hearing her use that word and in pleasure as he entered her. 

It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythem. 

Belle fought to keep her eyes opens so she could watch in their reflection. She could see Adam had his closed, trying to hold himself back she pressed harder against him, taking him deeper.

“Open your eyes. I want you to see us.” 

He did as she said. Their eyes met in the mirror. 

Adam wasn’t going to last much longer if they kept going like this. He growned and tried to slow but Belle wouldn’t let him. She was gasping and moaning beautifully and the sound alone was almost too much for him.

“Oh Belle.”

“Don’t stop.”

He was too far gone and came burried deep in his wife, pressed against her freshly spanked bottom.

Once he could breath again he put his hands to work. His clever fingers teased and rubbed at her nub till with a last cry she melted, his arms the only thing keeping her standing.

 

“I take it you enjoyed it?” 

“You need to ask?” 

Adam had fetched the wash basin and jug from beside the fire. She loved how after sex when she was too spent to move he’d help clean her and make her ready for bed. Something about him gently rubbing her still sensitive parts with the cloth, wiping away the mess they’d both happily made together, felt almost more intimate than the act it’s self. 

Then he’d swooped her up in his arms and now both both lay in bed, Belle’s head on Adams chest. A beautiful relaxed sleepyness was falling over them.

Belle cleared her throat. “Would you like to do it again?”

“Make love to my wife?” He couldn’t keep back a yawn. “Definatly, but at this moment I’d rather hold her till one of us falls asleep.” 

Belle gave him a lovingly exasperated look. His arm was around her, his hand stoking her still hot bottom. There was a lingering soreness but the rubbing felt very nice.

“I meant, the other thing.”

“The other thing? Oh spanking you?” He pinched her bottom making her squeak and laughed. “You still blush!”

Belle thought about giving him what she felt would be a well deserved shove but she was too comfortable, warm , and happy to move. 

“Yes, that. Spanking. I, I quite enjoyed it. I’d like you to do it again.”

“Well, I was going to mention it at some stage, but it happens to be something I’m rather found of. I just wasn’t sure if you would be.” He paused. Now it was his turn to be embarassed. “In the past I have like both giving, and reseaving.”

Belle looking up at him. “Now you’re the one blushing. Why didn’t you say before?”

He made a vague gesture with his hand. “Worries. I didn’t want to frighten you. You’d never been with a man before, I didn’t want to just suddenly come out and say that I want to smack your bottom. I didn’t want you to think I wanted to hurt you or that there’s some effect from the spell that’s made me an animal who has to subdue his prey before taking it.”

“I see.” Belle was making curcles around one of his nipples through his nightshirt. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, but sometime I wouldn’t object to a little bit of the beast in the bedroom. You’re always so careful and thank you for being so gentle, but I’d like to be ravished as well, on occasion.”

She pinched his nipple, teasing him. She got the growl she wanted and he turned her over and pinned her to the bed.

“ ‘A beast in the bedroom’? Suddenly I’m feeling much more awake.”

The kiss this time was long and hungry. They bodies pushed together, writhing against one another.

Belle felt emboldened as her hands roamed her husbands body. 

Her husband. 

She gave his a firm slap on the rump.

Adam broke the kiss with a gaspe, pressing hard against her.

“Belle?!”

She looked up at him innoccently. As innoccently as a women could with her lips swollen from kisses, pupils dilated with lust, and her nightcloths in disaray.

“You said you liked both giving, and receiving.”

“You wouldn’t mind? I know that it’s, a man wanting a woman to treat him like that, it’s not… some people would…”

Belle cut him off. “Sometimes I want a more of a beast. Doesn’t it make since that sometimes you’d want to be tamed?”

“What a strange, peculiar…” He kissed her, nippling her lower lip and letting their tougnes dance. “…wonderful, clever, kind, perfect woman I married.”

“You know, there are a lot of stories in that book, and there were others like it where I found it in the library.”

Adam had started pulling her nighdress up, over her hip, over her stomach.

“Interesting, have you found another aera you wish to study?”

Over her breast.

“Perhapse, but I was think that we might both read them, together.”

It was up over her shoulders and head. “By beautiful Belle” laughed Adam as he throw it to the floor. “You’ve even found a way to bring reading into our sex life!”

This time Belle did give him a shove. 

“Did I say I objected? I think it’s an excellent idea and I will be looking forward to our bedtime reading.” His own night cloths joined hers on the floor. “Although,” he gave her a mock stern look. “If you read ahead without me, I’ll have to take you over my lap and spank that gorgeous bottom of yours.”

Belle pulled him down ontop of her.

“Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can not spell.
> 
> I wrote this fic over a year ago and now it'd the first fit I'm posting here! I'm probably going to burn in some special hell reserved for people who write Disney based smut.


End file.
